


Рука помощи

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл облапал его за задницу. Пожалуй, все предыдущие взгляды на жизнь стоило пересмотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука помощи

Шипение, раздавшееся снизу, подозрительно напомнило Стайлзу его имя. Но он не очень удобно висел на оконной раме, поэтому внимательно слушать, что шипел ему привычно разъяренный Дерек, был совсем не расположен. Вспотевшие пальцы то и дело соскальзывали, и Стайлз вообще едва удерживался за проклятый пластик, что уж говорить о том, чтобы пытаться влезь в злополучное окно. В этот момент, распластавшись по кирпичной стене, свисая из дурацкого окна, Стилински даже не пытался недоумевать, каким образом он умудрился снова попасть в такую ситуацию. Важно было то, что за ними увязались охотники, и совершенно не ориентирующемуся в этой чертовой глуши Стайлзу теперь приходилось беспрекословно выполнять приказы Дерека, ведомого его хваленым волчьим чутьем. И сейчас, если он хотел сохранить свою жизнь, он должен был подтянуться на руках, забраться в окно и бежать дальше, а не висеть, беспомощно болтая ногами и не успевая даже проклинать всё на свете. Однако Стайлзу всегда больше по душе была умственная деятельность, а не физическая, а тренировки по лакроссу, хоть и регулярные, не давали видимого результата.  
Итак, Стайлз свисал из окна, ожидая, что если его не подстрелят приближающиеся охотники, то точно загрызет Дерек – нельзя же тратить столько времени на совершенно элементарное действие. Стилински хотел было уже отпустить руки – и будь что будет, как вдруг понял, что его подталкивают вверх… смачно подхватив под задницу. Скорее всего, это продолжалось всего мгновение – Стайлзу удалось легко опереться о раму и перекинуть одну ногу на подоконник – но это мгновение отпечаталось в его памяти, наверное, навеки. Горячие, сильные пальцы будто впились в его кожу сквозь толстую ткань джинсов, оставляя ощутимые, и даром что незримые, метки. Дерек Хейл облапал его за задницу. Пожалуй, все предыдущие взгляды на жизнь стоило пересмотреть.  
Мозг Стилински ещё не успел переварить полученную из ощущений информацию, как Дерек сам в одну секунду перемахнул через подоконник, приземлившись на пол. Решив не терять времени, Стайлз встал на ноги, пытаясь обрести равновесие, но бивший по мозгам адреналин явно не разделял его намерений: ещё даже полностью не распрямившись, парень стал заваливаться назад. «Слава Богу, не обратно на улицу», – мелькнуло в голове у так и не разогнувшегося Стайлза. Уже через секунду он понял, что его поймали. Точнее, он, кажется, приземлился задницей точнехонько в ладони Дерека. Дерек, конечно же, быстро толкнул его, ставя на ноги, но у Стилински было такое ощущение, что он просто впечатался своей пятой точкой в руки оборотня, и это было просто ужасно пошло…  
Но Дереку было явно не до его душевных страданий, он схватил Стайлза за руку, таща за собой по темному коридору, в котором тот, даже если бы и пытался, не смог бы разглядеть ровным счетом ничего. Охотники вдруг оказались забыты, единственной мыслью, отчаянно бившейся в голове Стилински, была: «Этой рукой он только что трогал мою задницу». Но Дерек быстро вернул его к реальности:  
– Пока ты болтался в окне, они уже почти нас догнали, – прорычал он, и хотя Стайлз был почти что уверен, что не мог так уж долго там болтаться, прежде чем Дерек в буквальном смысле протянул ему руку помощи, спорить с Хейлом не было никакого смысла. За их спинами раздалось несколько хлопков, когда на пол под окном приземлились такие, черт возьми, быстрые охотники.  
Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, что теперь делать, как Дерек втолкнул его в какое-то углубление в стене, впечатав едва ли не носом в кирпичную поверхность и впечатавшись в него следом. В тот же момент оборотень зажал его рот рукой, наклоняясь над ухом, собираясь, по-видимому, что-то сказать («Ни звука, Стилински!»), но так и замер, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги. Наверное, они оказались в какой-нибудь коморке для швабр, судя по тому, что места здесь явно было рассчитано только на пару швабр и не более. А ещё Дерек теперь прижимал к его губам ладонь, которой только несколько секунд назад трогал его задницу. Стайлз с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не застонать. Все эти мысли – и все эти дурацкие гормоны! – сейчас играли с ним злую шутку, которая вполне могла стоить ему жизни.  
Стилински сделал глубокий вдох, и время будто бы замедлилось. Мысли перестали нестись без остановки, гул в ушах перестал давить на барабанные перепонки. Он вдруг смог четко различить каждый удар сердца Дерека, отдававшийся у него в лопатках, движение каждого собственного волоска, обдаваемого горячим дыханием над ухом. Одна рука Хейла зажимала его рот, другая же уверенно лежала на его бедре в каком-то собственническом жесте. Дерек словно не просто удерживал его на месте, а закрывал собой, встав спиной ко входу, – и Стайлз вдруг осознал, что так оно и было.  
Время вдруг снова пошло своим обычным ходом, в коридоре послышались заглушенные голоса. Как будто бы то, что охотники говорили шепотом, спасло бы их от гиперчувствительного слуха оборотня, если бы тот хотел на их напасть. Стайлз в отчаянии зажмурился, кажется, даже задержав дыхание, стараясь изо всех сил слиться то ли со стеной, то ли с Дереком – неважно, главное, чтобы его не заметили, чтобы всё это закончилось, и он мог пойти домой, рухнуть на кровать и, закинувшись парочкой таблеток, провалиться в черную дыру сна.  
– Эй, Стайлз, – голос проник будто в самый мозг, заполнив собой каждую клетку. – Дыши.  
Стайлз выдохнул, ощущая, как в голове начинает немного проясняться. Вокруг было всё тихо, охотники, по-видимому, ушли; рука Дерека, только что закрывавшая ему рот, теперь сжимала его плечо. А он и не знал, что может так надолго задерживать дыхание.  
– Ну, чувак, после этого ты просто обязан на мне жениться, – прохрипел он, чуть подаваясь назад и упираясь своей многострадальной задницей в… Дерека.  
– Обязательно, – с легким смешком согласился тот. – Только чуть попозже.  
Стайлз обессиленно откинул голову ему на плечо.


End file.
